Go to SLEEP
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "You are much a spoiled, stubborn child,"


Go to _Sleep _

Author Note: Never, friends. NEVER ask me how I get inspired for things. Random things occur…and the inspiration comes after me. Oh, well. Better than…the block! (Dun…dun…..wait for it…wait for it….DUN!)

Time for me to make this random one-shot showy! :D

_XXXXXX_

It _really _was unusual for Marvelous to not go to sleep in his chair first thing in the morning. But what was even _more _unusual is that he wasn't going to sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

"Uh…Marvelous-san?" Gai's eyes fluttered halfway open, lifting his head from the armrest of the couch lazily. Unlike their captain, the crew members had been sleeping.

You see, the Zangyack had decided to do a night attack on them…consecutively. So for the past week that'd been up 24/7, refusing to ever let their guard down. Their efforts had finally paid off, and now they were doing some well- earned rest. All except for one, that is.

"Hm…" the older male snorted, tilting his head back and taking a long swig out of the bottle. The scent that surrounded him confirmed that he'd had more than one shot.

"What're you…?" the redhead stopped himself, not really wanting to attempt at understanding how his cocky and complicated mind worked, "why aren't you sleeping?"

"No reason to," he let the bottle slip out of his grasp, making the object thump softly onto the carpet. Rising on shaking knees, he started back towards the kitchen, more than likely to get deeper into his drunken state.

Shaking his head, the younger hefted himself off the couch, carefully avoiding to wake up Doc, and went after his captain. Sure enough, he was prying at the cap with weak, fumbling fingers, and the other easily took it out of his hands.

"You need to rest, Marvelous-san," he set the bottle on the counter and gave Gokai Red a push towards the door, "we all do."

"I'm the captain of this ship…" his bleary, tired eyes flashed warning, "I don't need it."

"You take plenty of naps every day," he reminded, not really wanting to argue with him, but at the same too caring for his friend to let him get his foolish way, "who says this should be any different?"

"Because have more…important matters to do," he burped loudly before retrieving his bottle, instantly drooping it and having it shatter across the floor, "oops…"

"Marvelous-san…" he once again tried to steer him back to the main room, and he quickly learned that Marvelous' punch was still intact, even if he was exhausted and drunk.

"Leave me alone…" he burped again before reaching for the handle of the door, "if you're…so worried about naps…go finish yours."

The shattering of the bottle had woken the rest of the crew, and Doc was now coming into 'his' kitchen, rubbing his eyes, "Nani…? Oh, man! Marvelous, Gai! What're you two doing?"

As he fussed, he picked up a broom and rag to clean up what was once a bottle of Whiskey. Luka glared through the layer of sleep that hadn't been lifted from her, pushing both males toward the main room.

"I was asleep, and _none _of us are going to get back to that until you two do," she pushed both back to where they'd been originally, and the redhead gave a little yelp of protest when she slugged him in the stomach.

"It's _his _fault!" he whined, pointing at Marvelous identically to a child blaming someone, "I was asleep, too!"

Joe snorted shortly, finding no need to take part in his friend's petty argument. At least, not when he was more interested in getting enough sleep to get back to training. He quickly resumed his nap on his sitting-up machine, and it seemed that Doc had the same idea when he'd finished cleaning up the bottle.

"Just go to sleep already," Gokai Yellow scowled, plopping back on the ground and draping the blanket back around her.

"Not goin' happen," Gokai Red slurred, head falling back, but the brunette ignored him as she closed her eyes, patting the space beside her as a signal for her partner to join her once again.

"Luka-san…" Ahim bit her lower lip worriedly as the others resumed sleeping, "mina-san…"

Even Gai was slipping back into slumber. He'd decided he was more likely to become Gokai Red's personal punching bag before he got him to sleep, so he was using another approach: Earphones.

But Ahim, being Ahim, couldn't just allow her captain to go around getting a hangover and not get rest like the others. Smoothing her dress down, she took his wrists and started to try and pull him up. He chuckled, amused by her straining. Even if he _was _high as all get out…she still wasn't strong enough to lift him up. She realized the same quickly and turned to her sister figure, who was still waiting for her before she fell all the way asleep.

"Luka-san…" she twisted her fingers nervously, "please assist me."

"You should be getting rest…" the brunette grumbled bitterly, giving Captain a death glare all the time the two girls were hauling him to his quarters, "you better not keep her up long."

"And what if I do?" he fell back as he spoke, and her punch in his stomach barely fazed him. None the less, she left the two to resume slumber herself.

"Marvelous-san..." the small princess was clutching her dress nervously, wringing her hands, "you must get some rest. Gai-san is right...you do need it."

"I'm Captain..." he rolled his eyes, then tried to get them to focus on her, "no I don't..."

"We all must sleep...if we are too avoid acidents," she gently touched his hand, "please."

"Niet..." she was frozen in place the moment he picked up the lamp, like he was going to throw it at her. But being drunk had it's advantages...well, for her, at least, "OW!"

He felt his throbbing foot gingerly, and she gently pushed him back to lay down, "Either you will, or nature will force you too."

"Nature ain't makin' me do nothin'..." his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and she sighed, knowing that he was just going to keep putting up this fight until he got his way.

"You are much like a spoiled, stubborn child," her own exhaustion was making it hard for her to contain her frustration, "why can you not admit when you are wrong?"

"Because...I am...never wrong..." she could tell he was really struggling to keep awake now, and she decided she was going to have to force him into a nap.

"Marvelous-san..." she sat beside him on the edge of the bed and gave him a little kiss on the nose, "I will prepare you a drink."

"Whiskey..." he slurred, and when she brought back tea, he scowled bitterly, "that is not a man drink."

Rolling her eyes a bit, she held it to his lips and titled his head back until he finally sipped it. Smiling, she lightly rubbed circles on his back, mumuring soft praises into his ear. He'd never admit it, but...he was enjoying this to the max. He finally had Ahim with him alone, and she was being all gentle and sweet. It felt _real_ good.

"You are not only like a child in being stubborn..." she commented as his body went more slack, "you are also cute."

"Who're you, callin' me cute?" he slurred, feeling his cheeks blossom into red roses.

She giggled innocently and started to hum a lulluby. It was one that her mother would sing to her when she couldn't sleep, and she had a lovely singing voice.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, precious child._

_Do not weep, do not weep, close your eyes and count sheep. _

_Do not worry, do not worry, I will not leave_

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, my baby._

Gokai Red finally gave up the struggle of staying awake and let his eyes stay shut when they fluttered. Smiling, she kissed his nose once more and laid beside him, closing her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Luka could smirk as she watched to oblivious lovers. Ahim was clinging to his chest, head buried between his neck and shoulder, and she was smiling. He was wearing that smirk of his, arms around the small princess' body, chin on the top of her head. She held up her Moterbite and snapped a picture, walking out softly so's not to wake the still napping two.<p>

She couldn't wait to see the others' reactions...or their embarrassment when they woke.


End file.
